gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Verse All-Stars Legends
In-Verse All-Stars Anniversary Edition is a anniversary project by In-Verse, in commemoration of the 10 years of writing of the author, and the two years of the ''In-Verse Chronicles Project. The writer has stated that the project aside of being a RPG a la Super Robot Wars with full FMV cutscenes and VN sub scenes. It also its set in Modern-Futurist Day. With Charactes from In-Verse and some guests from the Author's other unrelated projects taking in a more "real-fantasy life" setting, and the art style is akin to recent Fire Emblem games. It is confirmed that the androgynous Fran will be the main protagonist alongside the Original Generation exclusively created for this game. The game in the normal 3DS version will be separated in two, named ''Red Side and Blue Side, with some of the unit being exclusive to each version, however, features the same scenarios but different circumstances and events, the fusioned version will come for the New 3DS under the title: Complete Works. Series/Games/Novels/Stories Represented The game will have over 70+ characters to recruit. The highest on the In-Verse Xover series. ''The Adventures of Vanessa'' series *Vanessa Luxaloss: She's a great sorceress and her element is the wind, she's always seen with Lenka, Lucien, Chip and Decade. *Emily Fontaine: She's a dark sorceress and a avid agent of the United Nations Guardians, she has high offensive status. *Jenny Thorndyke: A young and gifted scientist of lightning magic, who despite her age is a genius of any non-sport field. *Sylvia Thorndyke: A senior and a user of earth magic, who's the sports girl for her team, not to mention, pretty tall. *Jaden Luxaloss: Jaden is the younger brother of Vanessa and Elise, he's equally strong to his sisters, he uses wind. *Sarah Nelson: Sarah is a very special sorceress, with the skill of Psychokinesis, she's young and talented. *Elise Luxaloss: The Queen of Aslada, and a water sorceress, the older sister of Vanessa and Jaden. *Alaitz Friedman: A Fire Sorceress and close friend of Jaden and Rainel, she is the oldest of her group. *Rainel Schulz: A novice lightning Sorcerer, often the comedic relief of his group between Jaden and Alaitz. *Collin Harrtz: He's an Agent who's obsessed with gems and money, making him greedy, but has a heart of gold. *Ashley Vincent: She's a Ginoid who was created to destroy, but a sudden change makes her oppose her master. *Mark O'Bryne: Mark is a boy with strong and mysterious powers, in this game he sports a eyepatch like Antonio and Melanie for some reason. *Jackie Frost: Jackie is a close friend of Mark and cousin of Lydia Blaze (who doesn't appear in this game). *Vitenka Itzala: Vitenka is one of the two soldiers who worked in the Persona Groupe. *Chiaro Argiaren: Chiaro is one of the two soldiers who worked in the Persona Groupe. *Tania Sharp: Tania is a friend of Mark and Jackie, she's a pretty unique mage with defensive skills. *Neyén (Neutral Unit): The accursed Prince of Raomar who lives forever. *Kali Chrome (Neutral Unit): Kali is the Vanessa of another timeline, in where she was killed by the curse, she's far more edgier than Vanessa. *Astral (Neutral Unit): The bulky knight of the stars, in this game, he's the bodyguard of Kali Chrome. *Dr. Einsteintin (Enemy Unit): An evil scientist whose intentions are destroying the magic and control the world. *Gill Aldina (Enemy Unit): She's a witch who uses witchcraft to attack her enemies. *Maximus Irving (Enemy Unit): The leader of Persona Groupe and a megalomaniac wannabe god. *Windy (Enemy Unit): The evil Queen of the wind. ''VSRFX'' series *Valeria Lindbergh: A feared gang leader and a competent soccer player, she doesn't care being a heroine. *Claude Lindbergh: Valeria's older brother and a respectable mediator between her antics and other characters. *Elisa Delgado: Elisa is a master of Capoeira and a police officer, close friend of the Lindbergh family. *Nagi Hisame: Hisame is a responsible student and a karate master, despite his age, he's serious. *Charlie Vernon: Charlie is a quirky boy, who often is in problems. *Haizea Velano: A heiress of magical heritage and Claude's Fiancée. *Ran Howard: A woman who uses crimson flames and was discriminated by others due to this. *Robert "DJ Berty" Judovits: A DJ who works in a popular radio station and a Martial artist. *Mina Lindbergh: Valeria and Claude's cousin and Allen's niece, she's like an older sister to both. *Kira Ilias: A new member in Valeria's school and a martial artist trained since young age. *Xavier Simmons: A man who belongs into a guild and Kira's mentor. *Bird Brothers.: Crow and Raven are brothers who where frozen during almost 20 years. *Allen Lindbergh: A veteran in the battlefield and Claude and Valeria's father. *Alucard Bros.: Darien and Opal are two Dhampirs, they're joined by Ruby the cat and Felicia the bat. *Maya Hamill (Neutral Unit): A Young girl trained by ninjas with a great secret. *Dante Hamilton (Neutral Unit): A heir of a corporation who's friends with Ran and supports her. *Zephyra Spedicato (Neutral Unit): Ran's adopted sister, she's a part angel. *Marcel Adler (Enemy Unit): The boss of Phantom Phoenix, known as Zone Corp. *Caius Lante Della Rovere (Enemy Unit): The air member and leader of a cult known as Arcadia. *Vega (Enemy Unit): A Valeria Clone who's based on Fighting all the time. *Jubilee (Enemy Unit): A Valeria Clone who has double personality and bicolored appearance. ''Dream Revolution Saga'' series *Alexa Maxwell (Fire Lord Ignatius): Enthusiastic woman who can control fire, sister of Dynamo and adopted sister of Yuri. *Dynamo (Lightning Bolt): The leader of the Phoenix Family Dynasty, Alexa's brother, his real name is Alexander. *Nathaniel Blade (Golden Fang): A man who was experimented to be stronger, he's the boss of the UDS. *Alison Evans (Death Phantom): She's the trickster and amoral leader of Duodecim, Angel and Ed's Sister. *Yuri Maxwell (Eis Ritter): Adopted brother of Alexa, he's a ice elemental warrior. *Hermione Graham (Water Archer): Dynamo's love interest and a water user. *Sally Bianchi (Giant Titan): A young woman with inner skills. *Angel Kennedy (Angelical Harp): Alison and Ed's half brother, a heir and a Duodecim member. *Cyrille Adams (Super Electrica): Blade's best friend, prefers being called Selene. *Eddie Kennedy (Divine): The younger half brother of Alison and Angel, a Duodecim member. *Adrian Twining (Devil Time): An old man who looks like a man on his 30's, Duodecim member. *Paine Twining (Black Blood): A follower of Adrian and a Duodecim member. *Cassandra van Helsing (Weapon Changing): An Assassin and Killer for hire. *Paris Clover (King Tron): An Android with emotions and close friend of the heroes. *Elaine LeBlanc (Luce): A scientist with great capacities, uses light. *Ari Noir (Umbra): Elaine's assistant and confident, uses darkness. *Ignis Vatra (Fire Knight Flakkeren): Alexa's adoptive son and the heir of the Fire Sword. *Karan "Lan" Phoenix (Aquarius Storm): Dynamo's and Hermoine's daughter, close friend of Ignis. *Ashe "Rodolia" Justice (Neutral Unit): Ashe is a proud woman, apparently isn't her real name. *Ginga Sharam (Neutral Unit): A strict commander from a mysterious fleet. *Emperor Brand "Dandelion" Fayer (Neutral Unit): The first holder of the Fire Slayer, an Idealist. *Princess Udiya Vulcanus (Neutral Unit): A Princess who has a tragic life, but never gives up. *Nox (Enemy Unit): Nox is the Emperor of Luna and Udiya's lover, he became corrupted. *Angelica Clyne (Enemy Unit): Alison's ancestor. ''Re: Vengeance'' series *Keith Laurent: A man surrounded by mystery, he's Claire's servant and Lancelot's father. *Claire Edwards: A marchioness who's elegant yet dangerous, and Lancelot's mother. *Aiden Spencer: A fancy duchess who's close friends with Claire and Eirian's fan. *Eirian Gallagher: A famous super star and love interest of Aiden, very heroic. *Mireya Bagliore: The crossdresser Maid of the Empire, and a Grim reaper. *Raoul Giovanni: The Gardener of the Empire. *Ferdinand Torres: The Chef of the Empire. *Nathalie van Santen: A Countess. *Celina Laurent: An Ice Maiden. *Kenneth Elric: A fighter and a Prototype of the VSRFX. *Lancelot A. Spencer: Illegitimate son of Keith and Claire, a rockstar. *Mistral Maximova: Lancelot's mentor an a Police officer, a dhampir. *Von Stroheim Twins (Minerva and Nirvana): Two rich girls, nieces of Aiden. *Pietro van Santen: van Santen's nephew, and a Grim reaper due to his eyes. *Sebastian Anderson Johannes: Pietro's butler and a obssesed for beauty. *Drake von Stroheim (Neutral Unit): The lead of the von Stroheim Consortium. *Domenico Lombardi (Neutral Unit): Bouncer of Savio Edwards. *Alessandro Quattrini (Neutral Unit): A friend of Keith, also pretty mysterious. *Savio Edwards (Enemy Unit): Claire's father and a Crime lord. *Hell Stinger/Mia Milchstrasse (Enemy Unit): The Queen of darkness who disguises as a ill girl. *Nemesis (Enemy Unit): An Angel who wants to "purify" Claire and the others. ''Dark Masters of the Night'' sub-series *Victoria Arcos: Vampiress, the younger sister of the Arcos Trio and a overseer of the many events. *Tate Moon: The brother of Nina who can turn into a Werewolf. *Nina Ironside: The sister of Tate and a master in chain arts. *Shiroi/Shiro Kaname: An immortal man who's a samurai. *Vivian "Vivi" de Dorsales Emeraldas Crux: An homunculus who has problems of pronunciation. *Raine "Ray" D. Heinrich: A dark hunter and a gambler, but still on the good side, thougth. *Lydia Gardenias: A young witch who is enemies with her mother and grandmother. *Angerona Lilly: A humanoid cat beast, close friend of Nia despite their different visions. *Roxana Arcos: Vampiress, Middle sister of the Arcos Trio, fun loving but tenacious. *Ralf "Zima" F. Richter: A humanoid beast wolf, and Tate's mentor. *Rock: A zombie with an Afro. *Antonio Ramirez: A swordsman who apparently comes from the same time as Melanie. *Tanya "Noon" Fay: A claded knight/ninja who's known for her stealth skills. *Nia Tremaine: A humanoid beast dog and close friend of Keith and Lilly. *Joe: A cat who's Lydia's best friend. *Asura: Victoria's assistant and a Fallen Angel. *Melanie Blood: A huntress who was trained since young age, comes from the same time as Antonio. *Tasia (Neutral Unit): Vladimir's mysterious assistant *Vladimir Arcos (Neutral Unit): Vampire, the ruler of the 10th house and older brother of the Arcos Trio. *Francoise Girard (Enemy Unit): A killer for hire and an Assassin who has an unusual body color. *Vali Bael (Enemy Unit): Ba'al's servant and President of the first house. *Michael (Enemy Unit): A fallen angel who's in fact, Lucifer, took on the real Michael's identity. ''The FEAST Saga'' series *Sienna Travers: A young soldier from FEAST, her weapon is a robot named Cosmos. *Blake Snider: A musician from FEAST, his weapon is a robot named Chaos. *Zelda Grayson: A secretary from FEAST, her weapon is named Beryl. *Gavin Albain: A teacher from FEAST, his weapon is named Striker. *Rose Belladonna: A cheerleader, her weapon is named Ruby. *Jonathan Travers: A detective, his weapon is named Trident. *White Siblings (Luke and Ophelia): The two brothers, Luke likes to read while Ophelia is a Karate fan. *Alice von Stroheim: An assassin, her weapon is Velvet. *Mildred Albain: A scientist, her weapon is Rendez-vous. *Shawn Grayson: A student, his weapon is C. Glass. *Adelard Albain: A wrestler, his weapon is Malachite. *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz: A DJ, his weapon is C. Beast. *Jazz Snyder *Ameth *Roger Masters *Aurelius Kruger (Neutral Unit) *Eliza Sampson (Neutral Unit) *Wilhelm Krone (Neutral Unit) *Ron Sampson (Enemy Unit) *Julius Caesar Aeron (Enemy Unit) ''Arcana Warriors *Mondo Kitsch/World Sekai *Judgment Genesis *Fool Joker *Star Astro *Wheel Fortuna(e) *Magus/Magician *Rahibe/Priestess *Kaiser and Kaiserin *Dee *Grim *Cart *Shade *Genius/Geniz *Giant *Jo *Jay/Justice *Cross *Lune and Sol *Torres *Solo and Rosa *Ballerina/Dominique (Neutral Unit) *Void Kitsch/World Void (Enemy Unit) Devil's Eye'' series *Milo Alexanderson *Rainer Fritz *Elle Chardin *Leone Bonatti *Thomas X. Daniels *Oliver Roy Valentine *Emma Stolz *Hildegard "Hilda" Stolz *Dwight "Ike" Summer *Thalassa Lamar *Haydée Chardin *Altair (Neutral Unit) *Rei (Neutral Unit) *Catherine (Neutral Unit) *Kenan (Neutral Unit) *Phantom (Enemy Unit) *Gen (Enemy Unit) ''Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze *Medea Reynard *Jeanne Sterling *Kent Richards *Paris Reynard *Sheryl Monroe *Roy Monroe *Black Vision *Jack Marston *Fay Schneider *Alberto Meza *Allura Zayne *Robert Richards (Neutral Unit) *Bazooka Jean (Neutral Unit) *Berserker (Enemy Unit) *Darkness (Enemy Unit) House of Happiness *Aria Stadtfeld *Robin Jackson *Thalia Saunders *Ann (Neutral Unit) *Senga the Bear (Neutral Unit) *The man with the Fez (Enemy Unit) Project BREAK-OUT! *Ryu *Sophie *Barbara Knight *Bruno Di Napoli *Han *François *Martine Strauss *Elizabeth Elgar *Lin Chang *Fernando Cáceres *Florencia Vasconcelos *Tetsu *Flavio *Lirica (Neutral Unit) World Calamity Overdrive *Arthur "Artie" Payne *Megara "Kana" Wayne *Linda Bernard *Glen Minto *K. Wheeler *Lyn Winter *Vivian Sheppard *Marina "D'Arcy" Darcy *Kiri (Neutral Unit) *Schlevogt Diamond Bros. (Neutral Unit) *Blood (Enemy Unit) ''The Dynamite Circus *Alain Keaton *Odin Lowell II *Fatima A. Blade *Saint-Anne Blade *Strife Twins *Bub the Clown *Angelique von Stoker *Leo "Lionhead" Foley *Walter King *Vinka Belenus (Neutral Unit) *Ell Burlesque (Enemy Unit) ''After Wish'' *Cornelia Joester *Constance "Connie" Joester *Cain Brooklyn *Aidan Branton *Dimitri Adams *Breeze "Brizie" Alben *Sunny Jefferson *Dana Bellucci *Corina Joester (Neutral Unit) *Gladius (Enemy Unit) ''Dream Academy'' *Ken Miller *Anna Rosa Vargas *Wade Holt *Fred "Freddy" Hale *Violet Sharp *Marcus Griffith *Delia Reeves *Joan Reeves *Tia Reeves *Arthur Perlman *Simon Wayne *Matthew Anderson *Cyan Black *Harmony Fernandez *Troy Maxwell *Mariah Potter *Kelly Kane *Simon Roth *Matthew "Matt" Rhodes *Alex Kane *Xanthe Saunders *Diego Vargas *Mia Carson (Neutral Unit) *Gerald Miller (Enemy Unit) ''Misadventures of the Maniac Quintet'' *Galatea Kujo *Jasmine Morgana Amigorena *Caprice "Price" Edwards *Callisto "Palmer"/Sinclair *T.J "Gappy" Anderson *Emmie *Rio Witherspoon *Emerald "Esme" Starlight *Monty Kujo *Simeon (Neutral Unit) *Faust/Apollyon (Neutral Unit) *Reinheld Salabia (Enemy Unit) *Errante (Enemy Unit) ''Dreamers of the Road'' *Karen Laine *Amelie van Cortlandt *Raphael Morton *Francis Armstrong *Alice Phoenix *Nikki Schumacher *Reina "Ray" Carson *Caroline Haling *Rem Alzaram *Bellatrix Alzaram *Milena Stingray *Jacob Cormano *Natalia van Santen *Paul "Desperado" *Johnny (Neutral Unit) *Angela (Neutral Unit) *Sirius Haling (Neutral Unit) *Christopher Carson (Neutral Unit) *Cynthia (Enemy Unit) *Nova/Victor Stingray (Enemy Unit) ''Neo Freedom X'' *Sibylla Meira *Noel Fenris *Jane Claytor *Hisame Bros. *Lindbergh Bros. *Lucila Williams *Svante Fontaine *Ronny Thorndyke *Luxaloss Cousins. *Amairani Meira *Balder Bryant *Diana Howard *Valerie Lindbergh *Seirah Meyrink *Mario Dos Santos *Zaid Campbell *Lamont Fey *Astrid Lindbergh (Neutral Unit) *Rosalie Yagami (Enemy Unit) ''Dynamite Dancer'' *Rosalina von Neumann *Noah McGaharn *Elizabeth McGaharn *Tito Carter *Gladys E. Rodgers *Jacqueline Jacques (Neutral Unit) *Greedy Karma (Enemy Unit) ''In-Verse All-Stars/Heroes'' *Lumina *Galileo *Shen *Ebony *Ivory *Arcadia Warriors *Aten Stellar (Neutral Unit) *Vipra Hadi Slange (Neutral Unit) *Miltiades (Neutral Unit) *Riza Ena Hallbard (Enemy Unit) *Time Master (Enemy Unit?) ''Another Stories'' *Rock D. Snider *Shade Prism 1/Martha Hayes *Shade Prism 2/Francine Travers *Kokopelli *Jayden Danforth *Antonella Romanette *Emmanuelle Verity *Sophia von Ritter *Abelard *Eriol *Divine *Roberta Schwarzen *Kai Pai-Ron *Mel Wingates (Neutral Unit) *Chicken Man (Neutral Unit) ''Shades of Destiny'' *Lucius Meyer *Donovan Blake *Arthur "Artie" Strong *Narciso Beaumont *Rita Richmond *Giovanni Fox *Verna Hepburn *Frances "Fanny" Hansen *Michael Sutherland *Shade Prism 3/Diana Meyer Andrews (Neutral Unit) *Alicia Milchtrasse (Enemy Unit?) *Leonard Blake (Enemy Unit) ''Quintetto Revue'' *Beatrice Bell (The Heart Warrior) *Leon Camus *Priscilla Testarossa van Cortlandt *Bentley "Ridley" Logan (Neutral Unit) *Prospector Blanc Torche (Enemy Unit) ''Shotgun Kiss'' *Isaac "Ike" Taylor *Leonardo "Leo" Falcon *Helena "Helen" Armstrong *Emilia Tremaine (Neutral Unit?) ''Fantasy Park Zone'' *Iris Blue *Ruby Crimson *Nick Darwin *Simon Simon *Annie *Chandler (Neutral Unit) ''Midnight Blue'' *Azure Blur *Garnet Red *Saint Guy van der Land *Deanna Sunshine/Moby Dick *Ren Remington *Benny Einsenstein *Yu (Enemy Unit) ''Rondo of Vengeance'' *Lionel of Aeidith *Isabella of Aeidith *Luciana *Frederick *Juli (Neutral Unit) *Ruiz (Enemy Unit) ''Aura's Sword'' *Alba Silvernail *Anna Silvernail *Bartolomaus "Bart" George *Aires (Neutral Unit) *Juna (Neutral Unit) *Josephe Ephes (Enemy Unit) ''Battle Between Time and Space'' *Arsene Felione *Kain Stevenson *Yuka Tanaka *Android-A (Rena) *Android-B (Tommy) *Nathan Storm *Gloria Felione *Felix Carmine *Blacket (Enemy Unit) *Dr. Gallahand (Enemy Unit) ''Judgement and Armageddon'' *Alisa Carmine *Rod Claus III *Alexis Faustus *Miranda "Zero" Lune *Cecilia Vermillion (Enemy Unit) *Fox (Enemy Unit) ''Battle of Rock! *Mitzy Stroh *Jackson Kramer *Kendra Kramer *Donny Anderson Original Generation Like the Earthbound game for SNES and Wii U, you can name the hero party, your butler and advisor. But still they'll be referred as their standard names except the Avatar for obvious reasons. Heroes *'Fran': Fran is the main character of the game, you can customize his or her appearance as well as its name, it has amnesia. *'Circe Midgardia/Nine': Circe is a Princess of the Star Nation, however, wanting to fight, she disguises as a ninja-like character named Nine. *'Zen': A mysterious man who is eyepatched from one of his eyes, but is an avid fighter. Villains *'Icarus': A Fallen Angel who's connected with Fran. The Big Bad of the game. *'Chernobog': a.k.a. "Cherno". She's an artificial goddess, but her irony is, that she has no god-like powers. *'Marthe de Rais': He was Circe's fiance, but misunderstandings forced him to fight Circe. Others *'Adele': Her role is an advisor of the heroes. *'"Ikaruga": The Butler who introduces the game to the player. *???''': SECRET! Sound For the first time in the series, the game will have dual audio due to being the first game in the series to be localized in Asian countries, albeit not all cutscenes are voiced, there's a narrator also. In the music aspect, it will touch many genres as possible, with more than 300+ songs to play. The OP is Polaris by Faylan, from Polaris. Trivia/Misc. *This is the First Crossover set in an AU, but maintaing the principal formula. *Almost every Original Generation character where discarded designs for other material or forgotten ones. *This is the First Game in the Crossover series to recieve a CERO D (17+) (C (15+) in the case of the Portables) Rating in Japan, most likely due to the real life allusions and violence elements, that despite this, has lower rating in Western territories. *This is the Final In-Verse Title for PS3 and X360. *A Wii version is planned, to be included in the Wii U's VC, and the normal 3DS has two separated editions. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:Visual Novel Category:Tactical Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Original Games Category:Original Crossover Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Steam Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Crossovers Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:Adventure Category:PlayStation Network Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:Xbox live games Category:Nintendo eShop games Category:Alternate Reality Game Category:"t" rated Category:Special Edition Category:3DS games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:XBOX One games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:New Nintendo 3DS Category:New nintendo 3DS games Category:New nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita Category:Adventure Games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Superhero Category:Mecha Category:Violence Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Life Simulation Category:Visual Novel Games Category:Multiple Characters Category:New idea Category:New Category:New Games Category:New characters Category:Original Chapter Category:Original characters